This project purposes to improve the institutions and the way in which institutions are now dealing with juveniles and their problems. This is to be done principally by channeling the resources of this project through a barrio based and controlled institutions in Santa Fe - Corporacion Organizada Para Accion Servidora (COPAS), a private, non- profit community corporation. Professionals and non-professionals working in the project, will attempt change by educating barrio individuals, especially youths, to effectively deal with the usual institutions. They will also attempt to educate the personnel of the regular problem-solving institutions in the ways of the barrios in order to jointly develop innovative approaches and solutions to juvenile problems. A Child Adovacy Council, initiated by COPAS, Inc. would provide the structure with which the barrio constitutes and the regular agencies can meet as true equals in order to formulate solutions to juvenile problems.